


The Sounds You Make are Like Prayers and I Want Them All to Myself

by kimmins



Series: Love on My Fingers, Lust on My Tongue [2]
Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Biting, F/M, Female Dominance, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Skin marking, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, Woman on Top, male submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 19:50:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13348302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimmins/pseuds/kimmins
Summary: Amanda bets Martin can't help but make noise while she teases him. Martin has never been one to turn down a bet.





	The Sounds You Make are Like Prayers and I Want Them All to Myself

**Author's Note:**

> One of the NSFW prompts I got over on tumblr. 
> 
> Muse A(Amanda) challenges Muse B(Martin) to stay quiet so that their relatives/friends sleeping in the next room won’t hear them fucking

If there was one thing Amanda had learned about the original four Rowdies over the past few months, it was they couldn’t turn down a bet. No matter what it was. Their leader was no exception. If anything Martin was worst about backing down once he’d agreed to a bet.

 

Which she used to her advantage every chance she got. Like right now.

 

They all had been playing in a field of grass so tall it was hard to see each other over it. Once everyone had gotten tired and started curling up together for cat naps in the warm sun, Amanda had pulled Martin off to their own little spot a good distance away. But not so far away that they wouldn’t wake up the others if they made too much noise. Of course _she_ wasn’t the one that would get them caught. And that’s how she ended up betting Martin couldn’t stay quiet while they fooled around.

 

She had him pinned under her in the tall grass that kept them hidden from the where others were sleeping. He was breathing heavily and had his shirt ripped open to reveal the teeth marks and bruises she’d spent the last ten minutes meticulously marking his pale skin with. There was one just under his right nipple that she was particularly fond of because of the way he’d arched back and desperately tried not to make as sound.

 

He’d nearly lost their bet, but he managed to keep the moan she’d felt building in his chest contained, barely. When she looked up at him through her lashes and saw his head tipped back with his teeth pressing into his bottom lip so hard she was afraid he was close to breaking the skin, she released the section she was sucking on with a pop.

 

He‘d flopped back down immediately,  like a puppet with its strings cut, gasping and twitching as he tried to catch his breath. Amanda had sat up and slowly ran her hands over his chest to help ground him. Normally bright blue eyes were glassy and lost as he let out a shuddering breath and swallowed heavily.

 

Amanda had watched the motion of his throat with hunger in her eyes. But Martin had made her promise to not touch his neck before they had even started. There’d be no chance of him winning the best if she got her mouth on his neck and they both knew it. So there was no touching the delicate stretch of skin he’d displayed so temptingly.

 

In retaliation, she’d bent down and taken his left nipple in her teeth. He squirmed and bucked his hips up out of instinct, but didn’t make a sound. Just let out a strained huff. She spent the next few minutes slowly nipping a trail up from there to his collarbones where she stayed until he was on the verge of hyperventilating and he tapped on her wrist. Their agreed signal that he needed a break.  

 

The second she felt the lazy tapping, she pulled back and checked on her overstimulated lover. His eyes were screwed shut and his breath was coming in quick gasps as he tried to calm down. Amanda made sure not to move too much or touch him until he was ready.

 

When he seemed like he would be able to check in she asked very quietly, “Are you good?” as she carefully put a hand on his chest. The thudding pulse against her palm was a little fast but the rise and fall of his ribs was slowing down.

 

With eyes still closed and his mouth soft Martin took a sighing breath and swallowed before nodding very subtly.

 

“Do you need to stop?” she asked once there was an answer to her first question. Again there was a breath and a swallow. He took a moment before his eyes cracked open. They were watery and unfocused. A flash of pink brushed over his lips before he shook his head. There was a gentle brush against her wrist as he wrapped his fingers around it.

 

Amanda sighed as he ran his thumb over the delicate bones even as a small smile bloomed on her face. “You know you can talk if you need to right, that won’t make you lose the bet.” she told him softly.

 

He just huffed a small laugh through his nose and brought her hand to his mouth to kiss it gently.

 

Amanda’s voice caught in her throat a little when she said, ”You sap.” He gazed up at her,a little dazed, and smiled. “How long do you need?” she asked as she gently pulled her hand out of his light grip. Martin’s eyes drifted closed and his brow wrinkled as he thought. Eventually he held up five fingers and gave her tired but rueful grin.

 

So she had given him the time he needed. Gently touching him as she admired her work. Keeping the energy going without stimulating her poor overwhelmed lover too much. When the five minutes were up Martin wrapped his hands around her wrists and pulled her down for a kiss. Amanda went easily; gently and pressed her lips to his as he tipped his head up for her.

 

It was the first kiss they’s shared since they started their fun, the young woman opting to use her mouth in different ways, but after all the intense stuff it was kinda nice to bet back to the basics. Martin's hands dragged up her arms and buried themselves in her hair as he deepened the kiss. Biting on Amanda’s bottom lip until she hissed, then sucking on it to soothe the sting.

 

The unexpected pleasure of the pain quickly followed by the gentle treatment had her groaning into his mouth and kissing him harder. The hunger she’d been ignoring as she tormented him came roaring to the surface in a flash. She attacked his mouth and tried to go for Martin’s neck but a sharp tug to her hair reminded her of the rules. When she whined he silently chuckled and nuzzled into her neck and bit down, leaving a mark of his own.

 

The sharp gasp she made was followed by a sharp moan as he ground his hips up into her, giving her a jolt of pleasure. Pulling back roughly and panting slightly, Amanda looked down at Martin. He made a delicious sight, marked as hers and flushed as fuck. His eyes focused on her alone and his cock hard against her thigh beneath her.

 

Feeling suddenly too wound up for any more teasing, Amanda’s hands flew to Martin’s pants. What followed was a flurry of clothes being shoved off and aside, lips and teeth meeting flesh and a loud groaning moan when Amanda, with a little help, got Martin lined up and took him in a single mind-blowing go.

 

She was glad for the way he was clutching her to his chest as she shivered from the way he filled her up so perfectly. The stretch of it was just this side of too much and it had both of them a little overwhelmed. So the extra contact was grounding. She could tell she was making these small little noises but Martin had yet to do more than gasp again her neck, still taking his challenge seriously. And fuck if that wasn’t hot.

 

Overtaken with the sudden need to take him apart completely, she pinned him back down, her hands firm on his shoulders. She rose up and slammed herself back down on him, setting a punishing pace. The strain on him to keep quiet was intense but he managed somehow. Amanda, on the other hand had no need to not make noise so she didn’t hold back. Not caring if she woke the others up, she was much more concerned with the orgasm she could already feel building.

 

For a few moments the only sound in the field was the harsh panting from Martin, Amanda’s pleased humming and the sharp sound of their bodies coming together. But when her eyes rolled back and her pace faltered, she whined long and hard. A primal plea that had Martin flipping them both over and driving into her as hard and fast as he could.

 

Fingers clawed into his shoulder as she held on, too overwhelmed and love drunk to do more than let him take her. Not that she was complaining. It was amazing and exactly what she needed. And it wasn’t like he hadn’t earned it.

 

He was still managing to keep quiet even of it looked like it was killing him. He had done so good for her. Bit she was missing all the delicious noises he usually made, so as she began to reach her peak she groaned, “Martin, please. You win,” in is ear. There was a second of hesitation in him and she whined. “Pleeease. I wanna hear you! Wanna hear you when you come inside me.”

 

It was like a damn breaking. The groan he let loose rumbled through him and Amanda could swear she could feel it echo through her too as her orgasm took her over. He fucked her through it, dragging out her pleasure. Growling moans were muffled in her throat as he came a few rough and desperate thrusts later.

 

As she twitched helplessly around his pulsing cock, her body still in the aftershocks of a powerful orgasm, he bit her. The shock of it had her tightening around him and tipping over the edge again. It was a shock to them both and had her whining in overstimulation while he groaned at feeling her coming around him again.

 

As the pulses of pleasure ebbed away, Martin fed on the extra energy rolling off them both. Causing another wave of pleasure to wash over Amanda. Shivering and gasing, she groped for his wrist and tapped it weakly. The feeding stopped immediately and he kissed her temple softly, apologizing as they both came down from such high intensity bliss.

 

It took several minutes for them to catch their breath after that. Eventually they laid curled up together in the sun, clothes in disarray and a little messy but content. Martin was running his fingers over her ribs as she drowsed lazily on his chest. He made a humming noise that woke her up.

 

“Wha?” she mumbled against his naked chest, nuzzling into one of the marks she’d left there.

 

His voice was rough from the strain from not making noise. “I won.”

 

It was Amanda’s turn to hum. This time in agreement.

 

“When do I claim my prize?” he asked cheekily.

 

She huffed good naturedly, then nipped at his right nipple since it was close. At his surprised yip she chuckled and soothed it with her tongue. He sighed in easy pleasure but still said, “That doesn’t answer my question.”

 

Letting go of his nipple with a pop, she smiled softly at him. “Next time we have some time all to ourselves you can do whatever you want to me, promise.”

 

From a little ways off there was the distinct sound of the other Rowdies waking up. Their little afternoon delight was coming to an end so they started to get dressed. As Martin was buttoning up his shirt he leaned over to whisper in Amanda’s ear, “I’m holding you to that.”

 

She just kissed him on the nose. Things were never boring with her very own incubus. And she wouldn’t have it any other way.  


End file.
